


Sticks and Stones

by Meganlaw97



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganlaw97/pseuds/Meganlaw97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renesmee is one of the many princess of Olympus but after the Volturi win the war and she is smuggled out of Forks to be married off to Prince Jacob of La Push, unforetold circumstances leave Renesmee trying to avoid La Push's clutches. However, its only a matter of time before the Volturi try to capture her. After all, King Aro has sworn that all of Olympus's daughters will be forced to endure the Un Cantante, a ceremony that would shock Renesmee's strict moral upbringing.<br/>Mature/Exclipt content rating may change in later chapters. Sex, violence, rape, male domination, war etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

Renesmee sat their gazing out the window onto the devastation that took place below. Catapults wrecked carnage throughout the city. The bell tower chimed warning citizens of the attack but they had nowhere to go. The rocks being thrown over the wall were destroying all in its path. Screams and shouts of the fearful and the dying echoed above the sound of stone being broken.  
Renesmee knew the war was coming to an end and she knew that it was not the side of her father that was winning. Her grandfather was King to a land which for the past ten years had been devoured by war. The Volturi had won and she could imagine what her fate was going to be. Renesmee hoped that if they were going to kill her they would take her out beyond the castle walls and past what use to be villages but was now a battlefield and kill her quickly. Renesmee thought of this wish but knew better than to divulge in such a fantasy. The Volturi’s way of life was completely different from her own. Renesmee remembered when she was just four years of age, the Royal family of the Volturi visited Olympus. Renesmee was fascinated by the way in which they dressed wearing colours of red and black. The Volturi were one of the richest within the land but those that had travelled to Volterra always found things in which it was lacking. This made many suspect that the Volturi’s wealth had faded but yet as the war carried on the Volturi had enough gold to feed and supply for its army, had enough gold to make new weapons and had enough gold to wage a ten-year war and still have a flourishing economy much to Olympus dismay.  
Renesmee’s Grandfather, King Carlisle had not one coin left to his name. In a sense the Royal family of Olympus had become slaves to their generals. The woman of the Royal family was expected to trade their jewels for the general’s cooperation. Even now the pearls that Renesmee once owned were fastened around the neck of a general’s wife. The families of those from high ranking military were more fed than Renesmee and her cousins. The once Royal garden was now a grave yard for many of Renesmee’s fathers off spring had died defending a country that shunned them. Even young members of her family had perished including her infant brother. He would have been the heir and successor to the throne. Despite the battle taking place outside the city walls the people rejoiced when the new Prince was born. The idea that even if her grandfather and father was killed, there still would be a legitimate heir gave the people hope but when Renesmee’s mother Isabella screamed in horror of finding her only son’s body the next morning the people’s faith and spirit vanished. 

Forks, Olympus capital was once a colourful place which showed off its wealth with marble statues, fresh water fountains and new stone buildings but all of that was gone. What a waste of money, Renesmee often thought but would always hold her tongue. She was after all just a girl. There was a long list of girls in her family. Her uncle and her aunt had provided the family with twenty females but no males to the family. For those that were born first they were lucky enough to be married. Renesmee’s father had many sons though none were legitimate. Her father Prince Edward was always a cold and Bitter man. He often saw himself as superior to the King. Rumours had spread around the court how the eldest Prince was pleased when war came. King’s often died during a war after all.  
“Renesmee, come away from the window at once,” The Queen ordered.  
“Yes, your majesty,” Renesmee obeyed taking a seat beside her. Her Grandmother was in her forties but had become frail due to lack of nourishment. Renesmee’s eyes travelled from the book she had begun to read to the fire. Wood was scarce and often used for arrows. Sighing in despair Renesmee stood up and tossed the book into the fire and giving it a good stoke with the iron to ensure it would last. Renesmee watched the pages of the last book she owned turn black and disintegrate into ash.  
Books were often a good distraction for Renesmee so she could try to avoid seeing more than what was necessary. The other women followed their religion strictly as a distraction. Every day when the sun was the highest in the sky everyone said a prayer and every month when the moon was full the priests performed a ceremony. Renesmee was always required to go to the temple with her family since both her parents were very religious and believed in the Gods but Renesmee could never take it seriously. For one thing there was no history to this religion. If Renesmee were to ask a priest where the Gods came from she would be told it was the Gods will. If she asked how the land came to be she would be told it was gods will. If Renesmee asked why the Gods created creatures to walk the land, reside in the sea and look upon land from the sky she would be told it was the Gods will and to stop asking so many questions since it was unbecoming for a girl.  
Renesmee had seen a lot in her short time upon this land. By the time Renesmee was five, an army had assembled at the border of Olympus and had marched towards the main city. Those lands between the border and the capital were now under the Volturi’s control. At the age of six the Volturi’s navy had arrived at the harbour blocking any ship from entering the port. At the seven the siege began on the first wall that went around the mountain it was destroyed within a few months then the Volturi moved up the mountain, moving their weapons along with them. By the time Renesmee was eight the villages that could be seen outside the castle had been burnt to the ground. Then the attack on the great wall began but Olympus’s soldiers were already starving.  
“Grandmother,” Lucinda called at the doorway. Lucinda was one of my cousins but she was now the youngest in the family. She was born the very same year the war began. Lucinda was a shy girl with brown hair and green eyes.  
“What is it child?” The Queen beckoned the young girl to step closer. Lucinda scurried into the room. Her dress trailing behind her as it was too big for her. It probably once belonged to one of her older sisters. The dress was made of green velvet, a thicker material which was normally worn during the winter months not the fall but the castle was so cold and Lucinda’s mother was not very good with a needle and thread, the dress was probably the only thing decent for the girl to wear.  
“Are the bad men going to kill us?” Lucinda whimpered. Renesmee’s eyes started from the little girl to the Queen. Renesmee understood the girls concern. The walls that surrounded the palace were finally crumbling. Lucinda had grown up with knowledge that once those walls collapsed, the entire city was at the Volturi’s mercy.  
“Guard!” the Queen yelled.  
“Yes your majesty?” The guard being a young boy of eleven stepped into the room.  
“Has the walls been breached?” The Queen demanded.  
“Not yet your majesty but all of the able men have been called to the front of the keep to defend it,” the boy stammered. “They reckon the stone will collapse within the day.”  
“Then summon all the women to the tower,” The queen ordered standing up. “We will wait there until our King gives us instruction.”  
The tower was a dark and gloomy place. It used to be where Royal prisoners were kept but due to the thickness of the walls and there being only two ways in. One by the main entrance and the other by the side entrance that required a boat to leave. The Queen’s instructions were clear: bathe and ensure that your hair had not one knot or tangle, put on your best dress, wear whatever jewellery you had and arrive at the tower as soon as possible. Renesmee arrived her long hair pleated, she wore a dress that her mother had insisted she wore.  
“This was the dress I wore when I first arrived to this land,” Isabella showed Renesmee a beautiful light purple dress which had silver detailing and pearls for beads. “It cost my father a fortune to have made but my mother insisted that my arrival to Olympus was to be remembered. If only they knew what my fate would be.” After having washed in cold water, Renesmee wore the dress looking very out of place amongst the girls who wore garments they thought to be the most expensive. Some wore a summers dress up a winters cloak others wore a thick fur lined dress with sandal shoes. The Queen had arrived at the tower wearing her coronation dress. The general’s wives wore what use to be Royal garments but even with all the jewels that hung from their necks and wrists they still looked like a peasant compared to the regal prestige that was the Queen. Renesmee looked towards her mother whose lip was trembling. Renesmee’s mother was the most difficult to adapt to the war. She was use to a life of luxury and in this final moment it seems she wanted to be reminded of her past as she decided to wear her wedding dress.  
“Ladies,” The Queen began. “The war is almost over. Even now our men make ready for the final battle. Tonight, we may find peace, but it will be everlasting. Once the battle is over us ladies will have a choice either be subjected to the Volturi’s cruel torment or take matters into our own hands.” One of the Queens servants began to hand out a vile to each and every one of the women in the room. Even young Lucinda received a vile and in each vile contained a small drop of liquid.  
“In your hands is a poison that will end your life,” the Queen stated some gasped, others burst into sobs whilst Renesmee eyed the liquid questioning how such a little of something could be so lethal.  
“We could still survive this,” one of the Generals wives shouted amongst the shrieks.  
“Yes and the likely hood is that you will be raped. If you let a man, enter you before you both saw your sacred vows then you shall be punished. The only way to receive redemption is by allowing the Gods to have your body and soul.” the Queen said slowly. “Besides we all know the Volturi’s ways. The Volturi don’t believe in matters between a man and wife being private. They say false things about the Gods. There way of life is immoral. Those that they see fit will be made a bed slave. The Volturi don’t have marriage. Their ways are strange and impure. For those of us that are too old for that purpose will be either put to the sword or made to do hard labour.  
“This is your choice but know this whatever choice you take you cannot say there was not another option. I have been told that this death is quick and painless like falling asleep. Let us pray and hope that the Gods accept our souls and take our bodies.”  
After an hour of praying news had come, one of the Kings sons was dead. Already woman began to drink after hearing the news whilst others argued amongst themselves which option was the best. Renesmee didn’t know what to do. She did not want to die. She was only fourteen years of age. Perhaps there was another way. Perhaps the Volturi would be merciful. Renesmee noticed Lucinda shaking at the thought her mother and older sister was fighting. Lucinda was listening to her mother instructing them to take the drink.  
“Aunt Rosalie may I watch over Lucinda?” I asked but Rosalie didn’t answer she instead was arguing with her sixteen-year-old daughter Irina. Renesmee had been surprised that Irina was not married having often been told she was beautiful. Irina was neither too tall or too small. She had blonde hair and green eyes like her mother. Her skin was not sickly pale like Renesmee’s and despite being on the same rations as Renesmee she had a much better figure. Renesmee took her eyes off of the her older cousin so she could place the vile that was given to her into the pocket of the cloak she wore and then placed both hands on the tops of Lucinda’s shoulders.  
“I am the eldest daughter here surly the eldest son will marry me,” Irina argued.  
“Did you not hear what Queen Esme said girl,” Rosalie barked. “These beats do not believe in marriage. They will drag you to a bed and have their way with you. You will be punished by the Gods for even speaking of such insolence mark my words.”  
“Take your own life if you want mother but do not expect me to take mine,” Irina sneered. Rosalie looked at her vile and remove the cork before taking one long sip causing Lucinda to burst into tears. “I condemn you to the Gods wrath daughter,” Rosalie declared. “For I shall be embraced.” Renesmee turned Lucinda so she could hide behind Renesmee’s back. Women had parted and made their ways to different parts of the tower to decide on what to do. Renesmee took Lucinda down the steps towards the river to get her air. Renesmee had not noticed her mother follow.  
“Renesmee slow down,” her mother hissed trying to get down the steps in her heeled shoes without stumbling was quite a challenge. “We can’t let the others suspect.”  
“Suspect what mother?” Renesmee questioned.  
“Hush,” Isabella snapped. “Keep your voice down. It’s bad enough we have to take an extra one.”  
Down the steps at the river was boats but most importantly there was a barge man.  
“Mother who is this man?” Renesmee questioned.  
“One of my brother’s men,” Isabella smiled. “I was able to sneak letters to my brother without his knowledge. “My brother King William has agreed to take us in and in return you shall marry his son Prince Jacob.”  
“But I…”  
“Renesmee,” Isabella warned. “This is your duty.”  
“What about the others?” Renesmee pleaded.  
“We are saving her,” Isabella looked down at Lucinda who had remained quiet. “Now get in.” The barge man helped Renesmee step into the boat.  
“Lie down girl,” the man said. Renesmee did as she was told lying down. Lucinda then entered the boat and laid squashed beside Renesmee. Then Isabella got on urging the barge man to leave with haste.  
“Mother what about the blockade?” Renesmee asked. “The Volturi’s ships block our harbour how will we get out?”  
“Forks was built on top of a mountain that’s why the siege has last for so long,” the bargeman stated. “This river does not just go straight to the harbour it also goes through a series of caves. If you know the way you can exit out a different route onto the sea just before the Volturi’s blockade. We will sail right round Olympus and will hopefully make our way towards the wooden plain. That is where General Ulley will escort you to the Kingdom of La Push.”  
Renesmee felt uneasy trusting her life to a total stranger and a stranger he was. It was easy to tell he came from a different land for he was well fed and wore good quality of leather. His boots looked new as they were not caked in mud or had holes in them. Renesmee grew concerned for Lucinda who had not uttered a sound expect the tears at the sight of her mother taking her own life. Despite La Push being the closet Kingdom to Olympus it was still a long journey and Renesmee was unsure of what think of her Uncle. For he offered aid only the first year of the war to Olympus. He claimed he couldn’t get the supplies past the blockade and that too many of his men were being killed for a lost cause but yet King William had managed to smuggle in a bargeman to take us to him. Why not smuggle in a bargeman to give a bag of grain or weapons?  
The truth was Renesmee’s mind was full of curiosity of what she would see. She was four years when the war had begun and she missed so many things. She was taught from the age of three how to ride a horse but now Renesmee as forgotten how to ride. She was in the middle of being taught to swim in the clear blue rivers that ran in the villages but now the waters ran red with blood and Renesmee did not know if she would be able to swim to safety if the boat sank. The fact was Renesmee knew very little of the world outside the walls of Olympus. She only knew what war looked like by gazing out the window to see the chaos down below. Lucinda was worse she hadn’t been taught anything but how to survive in a castle under siege. This would be the first time Lucinda had ever left the castle.  
The caves were dark, drops of water dropped on top of the passengers. Renesmee although uncomfortable lying in the boat, understood why the bargeman had instructed the three women to lie the way they did for he moved from one end of the boat to the other to dodge the spiked rocks that hung from the roof like individual chandeliers. Despite being short for a man the bargeman constantly had to duck to avoid having his head impaled but he also had to keep rowing the boat in the correct direction.  
Renesmee was apprehensive staring up at darkness until she was nearly blinded by the light. Her face was greeted by the sky and the sight of the sun setting. Renesmee sat up to see where she was and spotted the backs of the Volturi ships in the distance but they were further into the harbour.  
“Keep your head down!” Barked the bargeman.  
“They’re docking in the harbour,” Renesmee murmured knowing that Volturi men were invading what was her home and probably killing people by now.  
“By nightfall the city will raise the Volturi flag,” the bargeman muttered. “Now stay down the last thing we need is to be spotted. Those ships could easily still have men watching for people escaping. If they spy us they will capture us.”  
“You can’t let that happen,” Isabella ordered.  
“Don’t forget lady you ae no longer ruler over land your survival depends on the grace of my King,” the bargeman spoke bravely.  
“I am the Kings sister,” Isabella sat up in disgust. “And you will not speak to me so.”  
“King sisters have no right in la Push and the King specifically told me how to act and behave I follow his orders not his,” the bargeman spoke in the same tone. “Now keep your head down or I’ll throw you overboard.”  
Renesmee watched has her mother stiffened. Isabella was not use to being ordered around. King Charles had doted on his daughter right up until her wedding day. She was not use to be commanded except maybe from her husband. Lying back down Isabella surrendered for the moment silently vowing that when she arrived at La Push she would be having words with her brother. The bargeman began to pick up the pace quicker.  
“Keep your heads down I’ve been spotted,” the bargeman ordered. “Hopefully they didn’t see you and might leave me be.”  
“Why would they just let you go?” Renesmee questioned.  
“Because it is just me,” the bargeman stated. “They won’t send an entire squad for one man. That would be a waste of resources.”  
All three of the females on the boat sank as low as they could into the bottom of the boat in hopes of not being spotted.  
“Great they’re sending out,” the bargeman grunted trying to row the boat.  
“I told you….” Isabella sat up.  
“Damn you, woman,” the bargeman roared. “They’ll be after us for sure now. Get up all three of you and start rowing.” Renesmee and Lucinda sat up and grabbed a paddle and began to row the boat making it go faster. Isabella however, still sitting up simply crossed her arms.  
“Row or swim,” the bargeman ordered.  
“Mother, this was your idea,” Renesmee moaned displaying some of her mother's own stubborness.  
“My arms are hurting,” Lucinda whined speaking up for the first time.  
“Row or swim,” the bargeman repeated. Lucinda kept on rowing for she had not been taught how to swim and didn’t like the idea of her first experiencing being in the sea.  
“It is only a small boat with a few men they have sent out by the looks,” Isabella pointed making Renesmee look behind and sure enough only one boat, the same size and their own was out on the water and rowing towards them. “They must be miles away.”  
“We need to keep a head,” the bargeman ordered. “Now row.”  
“I will do no such thing,” Isabella refused. “I am a Princess….”  
All of a sudden the bargeman pushed Isabella harshly causing her to fall into the water.  
“Mother!” Renesmee shouted forgetting the pedal and trying to find her mother who had not resurfaced. Renesmee took off her cloak and was away to jump in only to be stopped by the bargeman. “Please!” Renesmee looked at the bargeman pleadingly. Although her mother was insufferable at times she was the closest thing to family. Lucinda began to pray. She repeated words that would be said at a funeral. Renesmee processed that this was her mother’s death, final resting place and funeral all within seconds of each other. Would the Gods in the ocean claim her mother’s soul would they use her body to terrorise the Volturi’s boat? Renesmee was not one to turn to religion but after witnessing her own mothers demise she could think of nothing else but the faith that her mother so believed in.  
“My orders were clear,” the bargeman stated. “Its you King William wants.”  
“I won’t be going back to La Push,” Renesmee shouted. “You just murdered my mother.”  
“Marrying the Prince is the best thing for you,” the bargeman argued. “Your mother would have probably gotten us killed. A La Push and Olympus allegiance is the best thing. Now help row the boat or the girl is next.” Lucinda gasped and shrunk back. Her face was pale with the sight before her. The threat of being killed the same day as her mother and aunt haunted her. For the sake of her cousin Renesmee grasped the paddle and helped the boat against the current whilst in her mind she was plotting of what to do next once they arrived on land.


End file.
